


The Queen of blood and bone

by sorrym8dontcare



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Fem!Levi, M/M, Sex, Triggers, Violence, titan!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrym8dontcare/pseuds/sorrym8dontcare
Summary: A warning is ignored and a life will no longer be the same as it was.Levi vanished four years ago and has been found under the most vile and shocking circumstances, with new blood and hidden blood revealed.A secret is unleashed. A war is started. And a whole lot blood with be shed.(Please just forget the timeline for this it's a bit all over the place)





	1. Chapter 1

The bar is all dim lights, warm shadows, soft jazz music and old war stories. 

Kenny drinks his ice and whisky, thinking of a sister long lost and a nephew who slays titans. The bar door opens and a woman steps in like she owns everything that stands in her path. Kenny knows her, this woman who is as sinful as silk on the thigh and with morning sun lost in her hair. The men look at her like they are young and unmarried again and she pays no mind because Sadie Lynn doesn't play with boys who can't handle her games. And no one can handle her games. Except Kenny Ackerman.

"It has been a long time, Sadie Lynn, twenty-two years," 

Sadie sits down besides him at the bar and smiles this smile of beauty and deception and sharpness. It reminds Kenny of nights spent running through body-ridden streets from currpted governments, laughing and smiling the whole time. 

"And damn, I have aged like a bloody goddess," 

If Sadie Lynn was full of anything, it was pride and vanity. She combs sharp fingers that have spilt their fair share of blood through her fire-red hair and glitters her whisky-streaked eyes over him. She is beautiful in the way deadly things are.

"But you dear, have apparently done nothing but age," 

And he agrees with her. Kenny is gaunt and raw-boned and hollow-eyed with oil-black hair. Sadie is smooth and pretty-curved and bright-eyed with fire-kissed hair. But beneath the silk dresses and satin laces she is battle-scarred and criss-crossed with revolution. It was love from the first time they set eyes on each other, through the smoke and Molotov flames. 

"How's that niece of yours? Alice?" 

"Sod off Sadie, you know Levi ain't Alice no more," 

She cackles and she must of ordered a drink when he was admiring her because the bartender sets down a glass of bourbon with a trembling hand. 

"I only joke with you sweet, but Levi would of grown into such a beauty, like Kuchel," 

"And would've followed in his mother's footsteps, I wasn't gonna have it and look at him now," 

The fire of the whisky slips down his worn throat and bubbles in his stomach like laughter.

"I know: Humanity's strongest, and I think I rubbed off a bit of myself on that boy because Hell he's aged like me! what is he? 30?"

"33," 

Sadie looks surprised that he's even remembered his own nephew's age, but Kenny doesn't care and finishes his drink.

Sadie was a teenage sweetheart that followed him into adulthood. She suited rebellion in the most beautiful way, it sat on her shoulders like a cloak made from the skin of those she conquered. To Kenny she was lust eyes and bloodstained hands and bruised knees, damp hair with a gun under her pillow. Kenny was bloody knuckles and blistered fingers and black eyes, sharp smiles with a sharper knife in his pocket. 

"Why are you here, Sadie?"

"I'm offended, can't I come see my favourite man-"

Anger curls in his chest and gets ready to spring out, lashing and crashing and smashing. He squeezes the empty glass.

"Its been twenty-two years! I know you Sadie Lynn, you only appear when you want something!" 

A different bartender approaches them, he's square-faced and large and has the idea that he's trying to protect this delicate lady. God, people don't know anything, do they?

"Listen sir, I think you should take yourself outside and calm-"

He's dead. And the bar is empty in a second. He reholsters his gun nonchalantly and breaths through his nose, smelling the heady scent of iron and alcohol. Sadie peers over the bar at the dead bartender, brows raised but her eyes are bored and unbothered. 

"Thought you gave warnings," 

"Not in the mood for warnings today, so I'm gonna ask you again... what do you want?" 

Sadie dances the tip of her nail along the circular lip of her drink and watches the bourbon lap on the glass walls; like gold waves on clear cliffs.

"Levi is in a dangerous situation right now, cause I've been told that there are Marleyan men going after him,"

"And you're telling me this expecting me to help? well you can go back into whatever hole you crawled out of because I ain't," 

When they fight, you better run. She is a summer storm, strong and cruel, that floods towns and rips trees from their roots. He is a hurricane, disastrous and violent, that eats out homes and has mercy for no man, no woman and no child. Sadie stands up and throws her drink at Kenny, yelling blasphemous curses and calling the Devil upon him.

"You don't know what they'll do to him! You bastard Kenny! He's your damn nephew!" 

Kenny withdraws his gun and wipes the bourbon off his shirt, snarling like a starving wolf at Sadie. 

"They'll kill him! that's what they'll do kill him and that's not my problem anymore, I ain't his fucking protector!"

"Oh they won't kill him, they'll do something worse, something horrible, something evil that will put me and you to shame with all the things we've done...." 

The bottom of his boot crunches down on bourbon-soaked glass and the sound reminds him of bones breaking. He raises his gun at Sadie. 

"I don't care,"

"You say that but you loved that boy once, harshly but people like us have never known how to love soft and sweet, you loved him and raised him and he needs you Ken," 

His grip on the gun is so strong and tight that it shakes and it feels like there's a bird trapped in his ribcage, beating to get out. Levi flashes in his memory, this small boy with blue-Devil eyes and black hair and blood-

"I ruined that boy, I should've left him for dead and he wouldn't of suffered so much," 

"You forget who that boy's father is... Levi was born to be our saviour! he's humanity's strongest now, but soon he will be humanity's salvation! our ticket out of this Hell!"

"You've been listening to those bullshit preachers and pastors, haven't you?"

Those pastors and preachers who cry 'Hell is real!' with snakes in their hands, 'Hell is real and we've built it here!'

"No, no I haven't dearest Kenny, but you know it's true, don't you? you old bastard-

Sadie is dead. Kenny stares at her body for a long time and regrets. He regrets and regrets and, God, he'd rather feel nothing. Regret is like swallowing a flame but it soars down your throat, burning and scolding, and it settles in your stomach like a hot stone before rising in your chest to eat your heart like wildfire. But he doesn't cry because Kenny Ackerman cries over no one. Not his sister. Not his recently deceased ex-lover. And not his future dead nephew. Because that's how Kenny lives. Cause with regret and sorrow and care, you stand no chance in this world.


	2. Chapter two - Wall at the ocean

Levi opens his eyes and he thinks he has died. There is this sound that is so strange and so... so beautiful. Like the voice of his mother, it sings an eternal lullaby that soothes his heavy soul and scarred heart. He smells an elixir of salt and feels a gentle breeze that he swears belongs to the hands of his mother. Levi must be dead. He must be. Lifting himself up from the concrete, he stares in awe at this untameable expanse, this blue mirror-of-God that stretches beneath the pale sky. It is the sea. The legend of unending lakes of salt water that have emotion. That roar and crash when angry, and sing and dance when happy.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" 

Levi turns briskly, fists clenched and eyes sharp with the anticipation to attack. A man stands a yard from him in front of a constructed lift. He's built like an ox with his large chest and empowering height, dressed in a uniform that is unfamiliar to Levi but recognises that the stranger is some sort of Seargent. 

"Who are you? tell me who you are,"

The man starts to walk over to Levi in long strides, he's gold-skinned and dark-eyed and Levi doesn't trust anything because he has no weapons and he was raised to never trust. He steps back. 

"Easy my boy, I mean you no harm..." 

This stranger slowers his pace and approaches Levi like he's a cornered animal, hands out-reached and in a position that is vuneralble to attack. Levi stops. 

"I am Klaus Schäfer, I'm a Seargent," 

"Where am I? what is happening?" 

Levi's head spins like a carousel, he digs deep in his memory for events that happened the previous night but he can't remember anything and that's starting to make him panic. It creeps across his bones and dances silly dances in his stomach, churning the contents and making him feel sick. Of course, he doesnt show this. He's calm and collected with a straight posture and unreadable face. Klaus laughs, but not a condesending or mocking laugh, a hearty laugh that sounds similar to Erwin's. 

"So many questions and I can answer them all, you have come a very long way Levi," 

Levi is confused how this man knows his name for a moment, but then remembers he is some sort of saviour among humanity. 

"Have I now?"

"Why yes. Grew up in the gutters of the most richest city, a thug, a thief. Lost your mother and friends and now you are humanity's strongest, quite the accomplishment," 

Klaus stands besides him now and he's a few inches taller than Erwin, maybe the same height as Mike, but Levi is staring at the sea again. The sea ends at a stretch of sand, laces of white string across the coast for miles and Levi wants to run every mile to see every wave. 

"I suppose,"

His voice is a murmer, a whisper against the song of the sea. 

"Did you know your father, Levi?" 

Levi looks away from the sea at his feet in shame for the first time, because he's never in his whole life thought of his father. The other person who brought him into this wretched world.

"No, no I didn't," 

"I did,"

He wants to laugh and looks up at this strange man who has brought so much light on so many questions, and he hopes, he prays, this man is telling the truth.

"And so did your uncle, he and Kenny were close friends. He was a good man, a humble and kind and wise beyond his years type of fella, and he loved your mother very dearly,"

Levi forgets the 'was' and focuses on the 'humble' and 'kind' and 'loved your mother very dearly' because those matter. His father was good in life, he wasn't some horny low-life bastard who took advantage of his dear mother.

"And let me tell you something else lad, your father was royalty... very royal, very royal indeed," 

"You're taking the piss, aren't you? my father was not- what?" 

Klaus smiles big and friendly down at him and places a large, calloused hand on his shoulder. 

"Uri Reisse. He was king for a long time after his brother Rod Reisse, had you in secret with your mother. Before he past, he told me how much he regretted leaving her," 

"I recognise that name...." 

The wooden and metal machine suddenly comes alive like an animal being awoken, a loud snarl of the bolts and innards working to pull up the lift. He watches it for a moment before Klaus pulls his attention towards him.

"You have very special blood in you, Levi, and I'm gonna make you what you are," 

'A king' Levi imagines and he thinks he's going to be taken to some far off land, free from titans and death and corruption, to become a king. A God. He'll be on a red-velvet throne with a heavy crown that holds his name true. Levi will no longer be a slaughterer. But a conquer. 

"Your worst enemy," 

There is a knife at his throat and his arms are twisted behind his back and Levi realises way too late that he's trusted someone. Trusted someone he shouldn't of. He tries to fight back but it's hopeless, the man holds his arms so tight that Levi feels his bones bend, but still he kicks and shouts and struggles. He is scared. 

"You liar! You bastard!"

"Oh no son, I ain't no liar! You are royal, your father was Uri Reisse and that's why we have to be rid of you! Marley will rise above you Devil-blooded creatures!" 

Levi doesn't understand. His heart beats like a wild hare in the back of his mouth, tearing at his throat and the blade threatens the skin on his neck. The rumbling of the lift grows louder, like approaching thunder.

"Oh here they come," 

Levi honestly expects to see a titan crawl out that damn lift when it comes to a stand still. But when it opens, five men dressed in similar uniform as Klaus drag four people out with them. Two are woman, one with light brown hair shrieks bloody murder and the other shakes her silver mane.

"I knew you'd find us.... you people killed my parents seventy years ago.... you always find us," 

The old woman starts to whisper forgotten prayers while the two men fight and struggle against the soldiers. The shorter one with pale green eyes kicks out the soldier's knee and makes a break for the lift, but the   
last soldier grasps him. 

"Fuck you! Damn you all to Hell! I may die but you will too and your death with be a fuck lot worse than mine," 

"Look at him go...,"

The four of them are pushed to their knees at the edge of the wall, the tall blue-eyed man reaches his hand out to the other and they hold hands while simutaniously speaking a creed.

"I believe in my king and queen,   
I believe my blood will still glow when spilt,  
I believe my spirit will still laugh when gone,  
I believe my heart will still beat when broken,  
I believe in my King and Queen,"

There is a terrible silence that brings dread upon Levi, a horrible dread that is cold and painful and he feels it pushing up against his heart like a forgotten organ. A soldier walks up behind the green-eyed fighter with a syringe, filled with silver liquid that looks like the tears of the moon. 

"I'm sorry, brother, I'm so so sorry,"

"I know, I'm sorry too,"

They cry holding hands.

"This is where the show starts," 

The syringe is pushed into his neck and he gasps, horrified, before being kicked over the edge. The brother yells out disparingly, reaching down as a gold light spurts out and blinds them for a few moments. 

"Let's take a look shall we,"

Klaus shuffles them over to the edge and Levi looks over. He feels his heart actually stop beating. He feels time slip through his broken fingers. There is a head-inflated titan at the bottom of the wall, 8 metres tall with pale green eyes staring up at them vacantly. The brother roars out a cry of anguish and sorrow, tears and snot shining on his face, and a syringe is plunged into his throat as well.

"I'm sorry!"

They kick him down too and there's the same burst of light and now there's two, an 12 metre tall with pale blue eyes. The two Titans look at each other and Levi's breath pauses when they make low, guttural sounds at each other, spilling from their gaping maws like laughter. The aged woman has stopped her praying and gazes at the twin titans with emptiness. The younger girl is still screeching like a banshee, begging them and telling them they've got it all wrong.

"Throw them in," 

And they do. The grey-haired lady is caught by blue-eyes and she is silent when the titan bites through her mid-section, crimson tracking down the titan's unusually long neck. The girl runs away on a fractured ankle and Levi doesn't want to watch, so he looks away.

"No you watch, watch her run and watch her die, watch her Levi," 

"Stay away! oh God! Someone! Someone save me please!"

It was like watching a deer with a broken leg run away from a bear, heart-breaking and inhumane and cruel. Green-eyes grabs her by the waist and bites her left arm off at the elbow. The sounds are scarring, the crunching of teeth and bone and flesh and breaking of her screeching voice, he's heard them a million times before but it hurts like a brand to the heart. It nibbles on her, arms to legs and she's near catatonic when the relief of the head comes round. But still she fights, trying to smack it with her stubs and splashing blood all over its face. Until, finally, she dies. 

"Now this is the truth of the titans, Levi, they are your father's people, your people in another time. You would of be a great king, or should I say- queen,"

Sergeant Klaus gropes Levi's chest and feels the binding, the soft lumps were small breasts are hidden and he laughs darkly. Levi growls like a threatened creature and wants to vomit in disgust. 

"If I had the time, I would make use of your pretty body, but a man of my rank has a lot of work to do," 

"Fuck you," 

Klaus hushes him like he's a goddamn child and spins him away from the wall and guts and twin titans and to the sea. This is it. Levi is going to be thrown into the pit like a cat for the dogs to chew on. He's going to run if he doesn't injure his legs seriously and if he does them fuck it, he'll punch the twats as they eat him. 

"See Levi, the original plan was to feed you to the titans, and I would of enjoyed that, watching you being torn apart and snacked on... but I'm a man of my own work and I want you to be punished..."

Levi doesn't understand what he's being punished for and he doesn't think he'll get a straight answer if he asks.

"Halen give me the syringe,"

"No.... No!"

Levi kicks and screams and howls and protests and fights like the warrior he is, like there is a titan's hand closing round him. He can't become one of them! He can't! Levi prays that Eren will appear and eat these cunts or that Erwin and those brats will come flying in like angels with metal wings and save him. But nothing happens. Tears swell up in his eyes and he shrieks and screams and says he'll do anything and doesn't realise that he is begging for his mother. 

And suddenly there is a horrible sting in his throat and a hotness sweeps into his body, crawling around in his veins like Hellfire creatures. It's like a branding knife in his spine. Then there is this strange but sweet euphoria that lifts him and the tears fall from his eyes.... So many shades of blue.

"That's it, look at the sea," 

But the sea tilts and he's now looking at the sky and he realises that he's falling and this is it-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading xxx Please leave a comment and tell me what you think xxxx


	3. Chaper three - The garden of Eden?

(4 years later)

They have found Eden. Well no, they haven't. Eden is suppose to be a place of dewy meadows and forest laughter and lark song and gold-dappled creeks and warmth and ethereal beauty. This place is cold yet stunning. The ground is grey-blue rocks surrounding a pebble-bedded river that is a few inches deep. The water runs from a monstrous waterfall that creates a soft mist over the deeper part of the river, the sound like a hundred million stars falling from the sky into the depths. So no, it is not Eden.... But it sure is pretty.

December has brought on a cold and unforgiving winter. The vast fields and moors are no longer green with grass or purple-brown with heather but white with two feet of snow. Forests are bitter and aren't alive with deersong but silent like an empty body. The winds are biting and cold is becoming more of a problem than the titans. The merciless chill soaks through the soldier's clothing and skin, settling in the marrow of their bones and making them brittle and slow. But Jean supposes this is what they got after such a precious summer. 

"God damn Arthur! thought you quit smoking?"

Connie and Sasha break out into loud, obnoxious but contagious laughter and Arthur Sawyer grins with a cigarette between chapped lips, the smoke circling around his grey-streaked brown hair. Arthur is a veteran, he's palm-scarred and thick-skinned and has seen his fair share of death and has had his close calls with it. But unlike many war-torn veterans, he's not lashed out that hate onto subordinates or gone cold like ice. Arthur is tender-hearted like a father. A badass with a good heart.

"It's the only thing keeping me fucking warm, these coats are fucking worthless," 

"I suppose if they were any thicker we'd struggle with our gear," 

Armin, gold-haired and bright-minded, trots up besides Eren and Arthur on his dark mare, who starts to drink from the fresh river. Arthur deeply tokes his cig and blows the smoke onto the excess ash, casting it off the end of the fag. 

"Can't kill Titans when I'm frozen to death on this fucking horse," 

Arthur's steed seemingly understands him and snorts heavily, splashing white fog from its nostrils. The evergreen trees moan and cry as the wind beats against them, bending them till there on the verge of snapping before stopping. Nature's torture if the trees could feel. 

Jean is a lot more mature from when he started training, he was all teenage rage and troubled thoughts and ready hands and too cocky of a mouth. But now he's a man. A captain. Respected in a way he'd never thought he'd be. In a way he was told he'd never be. It is... satisfying, to say the least, to prove his long-dead father wrong.

Then he hears it. Over the friendly banter and mild conversations and crashing water, he hears distant footsteps. 

"Everyone... quiet," 

The soldiers sink into uneasy silence, eyes either on Jean or darting around in quiet panic. Eren goes to speak but barely gets the first word out before Jean is hushing, creating silence like he is a God in the presence of men who will follow his every command. He listens intently, trying to pinpoint the location of this stalking titan, one hand clutching the reigns and the other on his gear. The footsteps grow louder but the ground doesn't tremble, the footsteps are soft and light unlike the clumsy and heavy steps of most titans. 

Jean fears it is another Titan shifter. He doesn't know what he'll do if it is, especially if it has the same nature as the female titan. Annie was unforgiving and merciless and cold like winter.

They all look towards the waterfall and there it is. A Goddess. And Jean internally curses himself for thinking that way about a titan, of all things. But it's strangely beautiful. It doesn't have an inflated head or stretched neck or wonky arms or overhanging stomach, it's not ugly looking at all. It's proportions are completely normal. The titan is sixteen metres tall with the body and form of a young woman, the skin is stretched over the small breasts and strong shoulders revealing red muscle and white sinew. Her face is hidden, and Jean can't believe he's calling it a her, from the black hair that tumbles over her face like onyx snakes. 

"Jesus Christ,"

The titan either smells them or hears Arthur's words, cause her head twitches before turning to face them, her hair swaying like willow leaves in the winter air. They all freeze. She is terrifying in some pretty way, faceless and ethereal, and she's a titan, so she nataully has that fearful aura. 

"Captain, do we engage-"

"R-u..nnnnnn"

It is like a cold wave has washed over them, because the voice belongs to no human and it is shaky like weak hands and broken like shattered glass and horribly, horribly wrong. 

"Did- did it- no fucking way did it jus-"

"Shut up Connie!" 

The titan suddenly looks up at the sky and starts to scream like she's calling for God, questioning and begging for a reply. Her hair is flung from her face and all Jean notices is that she's icy-eyed like the Devil.

After that, Jean is not quite sure what happens.

He remembers that the beautiful titan charges at them like they'd expected but she's fast, fast like lightning and no one has enough time to engage her because she's so damn fast. In one swift motion she swipes Eren off his horse and squeezes him in her hands. He goes to bite his hand but it's too late. Armin cries out and is tripping over the pebbles trying to get to Eren and Sasha has fallen off her horse, which roars out in distress. Quickly and without hesitation, the titan closes her maw around Eren and snaps him in two. 

There's a moment of shock and bewilderment and horror. 

Seconds later the titan spits Eren's broken body out of her mouth and makes sounds that are so close to sobs, they are high pitched, wobbly, guttural sounds that are broken and sad.

"Its crying... there's no tears but it's.... crying,"

"It fucking killed Eren! Eren is fucking dead oh my God Eren's dead!" 

Sasha has picked herself up from the river and is trying to calm Connie down by holding his arm comfortingly, but he clenches his blades tightly and cries in a fit rage. Armin is quiet, tears streaming down his face like droplets of summer storm rain and is just staring at the split and torn body of Eren. The water around them is turning scarlet like red wine and Arthur, after a decade of being sober, really wants a fucking drink. Historia and Jean are watching this beautiful titan tearlessly cry, wailing with broken vocal cords, and it is suddenly burning and turning to steam.

"What the fuck is going on!?"

Historia's blue eyes shine in the winter light and she suddenly understands what's going on. 

"This is how Ymir became a shifter... she was a titan and she ate a shifter, and turned back to a human..."

"So this bitch is going to turn back to a human and be a shifter? fucking great! Mikasa is going to fucking slaughter her!"

Jean can feel his control over his squad slipping through his fingers like sand, Connie is yelling blasphemy which will only draw more titans and several other members of his squad are arguing amongst each other about the situation. The steam grows bigger and bigger as the titan fades, her black hair sliding from her scalp and she disappears into the cloud. Jean needs to get everyone to shut up and calm down cause if he doesn't he's sure, they'll all pounce on this poor woman the minute they see her like dogs on an injured cat.

"Everybody shut up!"

A shadow can be seen in the steam and they all wait, watching expectantly, ready for anything and everything, and the shadows forms and-

"Is that captain fucking Levi?," 

"It is" Jean wants to say, but his throat is closed up so tight and his heart is beating so fast and his mind is so bloody confused. 

Levi stands amongst the steam naked, swaying slightly like a broken doll. SHE is a wonder. Ghost-white skin that is striped with scars breathes steam and haloes around her, her black hair hangs in front of her eyes that are blown and mercury and she looks absolutely mortified. Jean goes to call out to Levi, but suddenly Armin is yelling and on his feet and is charging to Levi with his blade. Surprised and afraid that more lives will be lost on his watch, Jean makes it to Levi, who has fallen into the river onto her knees, just in time to catch the blade in his hand. It slices deeply into his palm, hot blood flows out of the wound and migrates down his arm, burning away the cold.

"Armin stop! please! this isn't going to help anyone!" 

Armin's face is pulled in fury and wrath and anger and hate, his teeth are bared like a wild animals and tears streak from crazed blue eyes. Jean fears that the blade is going to cut right through his hand and into Levi's face, who is looking up at them with the same horrified expression.   
Finally, Armin's ire leaves him and he's consumed with sadness and grief, dropping his blade and stumbling away. Weakly but whole-heartedly apologising.

After releasing a hard, exhausted sigh and expecting his wounded palm, Jean remembers that Levi is exposed for the whole world to see. He kneels down in front of the lost captain and removes his scouts cloak, draping it over her bare body. She looks like she hasn't slept for a thousand years. 

Paloma Ball, a fleet-footed brunette with soft-grey eyes and a missing ear, crouches down besides him and analyses Levi calculatingly. 

"Captain? Captain Levi? Can you hear me?" 

Her eyes droop shut for a moment and that mortified face has gone and she just looks like she's going to past out.

"She's catatonic, sir, exhausted as well,"

"Do we have any extra clothes left? Coats?"

The field medic shakes her head sadly and snow starts to fall, small cold crystals collecting in their hair.

"Sorry sir, we gave them all to the town.... we should head back, it's starting to snow and she'll freeze within a few hours,"

"Well we better get going then... Everyone, saddle up!" 

Jean picks up the captain bridal style with sickening ease, for she is as light as air. Soldiers saddle their steeds and Armin and Historia are washing their hands in the river for they collected Eren's wings and a key necklace. 

"I'm sorry, but we can't take him back,"

"I know..."

They couldn't even bury him. They had no time. Time was always a major component in their operations. Though he and Eren fought each other like brothers during a bitter war, they had grown to lean on on one another through out the dark years. So when Jean looks at the corpse, twisted and red and broken with juniper eyes shining in winter sun, he feels his stomach curl in grief and heart twang in sadness. 

They leave this place similar to Eden like all humans leave something beautiful. Tainted with blood and death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it xxxxxx leave a comment below to tell me what you thought xxxx


	4. Chapter four - The monster she is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading this Xxxx please leave a comment if u loved it xxxxx

Four long years. 

Levi is no longer a titan. She no longer hungers for the taste of freedom from her disgusting, horrible body. Levi is human once again. And she has never loved her body so much in her life. When Levi opened her eyes and looked at her hands, she kissed her scarred knuckles and caressed her broken face with her calloused hands. It was a blessing from a God she hated. From a God that had cursed her from birth.

Levi doesn't remember her last moments in her titan vessel, only the briefest sounds of a waterfall and the wind.  
She thought it was a dream when she opened her eyes and saw a man standing over her, clutching a blade in his palm that had been destined to land in her throat. Vaguely she recalled herself being picked up, strong arms holding her close, and then the long-lost feeling of riding a horse. At some point Levi either fell asleep or past out, but she awoke during the ride later on. It was faintly snowing but she was quite cosy nestled under a familiar green cloak and beneath the arm of a man. He rode with one arm and held her protectivly with the other. 

Dazed and confused, Levi weakly rose her head to look at her saviour. He was recognisable and it pestered her for a moment, like an itch in a place she couldn't reach, before she placed her finger on it. Jean Kirschtein. He was older for sure. A rough stubble on the sharp jaw and his hair was longer, and there was this look in his eyes that showed he's wiser beyond his years now. No longer a cocky brat like he used to be.

There is the sound of a handle turning and a door scraping over wooden floorboards, and Levi is ready for a battle. It's her subconscious telling her it's time to fight for your life again. Her hands curl into such tight fists that her nails bite into her skin of her palm and she grinds her teeth and her blood thunders through her veins like an oncoming storm. She is ready and prepared for anything and everything.

But clearly isn't. 

Because it is Erwin Smith who walks in, and suddenly Levi doesn't know what to do. She had forgotten his summer storm eyes and golden blonde hair. She had, somehow, forgotten Erwin Smith. 

He looks just as bewildered as she feels. 

Erwin is staring down at her from the doorway, still wearing his 3DM gear straps and winged jacket, and he smiles like he's found the one thing he's been living for. Of course, Levi isn't that thing. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were awake," 

His voice. Levi had forgotten his voice as well. Strong and commanding yet soothing and soft like butter, entrancing you with words and speeches and creeds and prayers. Erwin had read a pray once during one of his speeches to a new batch of soldiers, Levi had cornered him in his office and told Erwin to never do that again because all that fucking shit is, is false hope. Erwin never did.

"You're still alive then," 

Levi cringes at her voice for she hasn't heard it nor used it for four years and she doesn't sound like herself anymore. Her voice is higher pitched than before and rough like there's broken glass in her throat, and she starts to cough dryly. Erwin quickly strides over to her and places a steady hand on her bare shoulder, her skin is set ablaze by the simple touch and sends spikes of warmth through her body. Levi waves her hand at him dismissively, his touch scolding her in a strange but lovely way that is painful. But she can't have it. Not now. Not with so many problems lurking around them. 

"I'm-"

"Apologize to me and I'll break your fucking legs,"

Erwin laughs quietly, a soft sound with a heavy bass that tells the tale of a man who has finally found something he lost a long time ago. Again, that thing isn't Levi. It can't be Levi. 

"I have missed your vulgar language Levi, it warms me to know you have not change since we last met," 

"tch, do you remember our last encounter Erwin?"

Ah, the argument. It started as a casual disagreement on Erwin's willingness on being a damn martyr for humanity. Levi was sat on the sofa with tea and Erwin was at his desk, bent over paperwork as usual. Their friendship or partnership was described as domestic by Hange and Mike. Like a bickering couple. But Erwin said some things that dismantled Levi's heart violently, which only caused, of course, a violent reaction. Levi threw his cup of tea at Erwin and yelled out in terrible anguish, the china smashed against the wall into pieces and burning tea was spilled over the commander.

"May I apologize for that? Or will you break my legs?"

"I'll break your legs either way,"

Again a laugh, a chuckle, something that makes Levi's soul swoon. she shivers and clutches a soft fabric that isn't the linen bedsheets, knitting together her thin brows she looks down to see a scouts cloak pooled around her waist. 

"Ah yes, Jean left it with you earlier after he brought you in, he thought it would bring you some sort of comfort," 

Levi agrees. She has always enjoyed the soft flesh of the scouts cloak, the green cotton would warm her in the winters and shade her in the summers and shield her from spring rains and autumn winds. She thumbs the cloak, humming slightly, and thinks about Jean. 

"....He's grown, that boy..."

"He's a captain now, has been for around two years, excellent leader,"

Levi thinks their being too normal. Too domestic. Erwin must know. Jean, under regulations and common sense, would've told Erwin, as his commander, what had happened. Levi had been a fucking titan, for Christ's sake. 

"Why didn't you tell me... that you wer-

"Why didn't I tell you I was a woman?"

He nods.

"Erwin I had no intent on befriending you, I had intent on killing you.... I hated you and despised you and plotted against you and by the time I even grew to tolerate you and your stupid heroism it was too late," 

Exhaling through her nose, Levi rests her head on the headboard of the bed and stares at the spider web cracks in the ceiling.

"Nothing has changed between us Levi, you are my partner and friend, and I don't care what you are," 

She tilts her head towards him, all dead eyes and emotionlessness. 

"Even if I was a titan for four years," 

"Yes,"

She wants to punch him. She wants to grab him by the throat and yell at him to say no, to say no and lock her in a cell and beat her and execute her in front of a million people. Levi straightens herself and frowns deeply at him. 

"You fucking piece of shit, your so forgiving it makes me sick sometimes,"

"I'm not forgiving you Levi, I have nothing to forgive you for, I don't know what happened but I know it wasn't your fault,"

She hangs her head low as she shakes it, frustrated and angry and Goddamn emotional

"You don't know that,"

"I do,"

Levi is quiet. Erwin makes forgiveness in the same way Levi makes a blood, hot and flowing and constant and filling. She will never be like that, she can't forgive things that she can't forget and she can't forgive people who had shown her things she can't unsee. That's just how it is, how it's always been and it will always be with Levi. Forgiveness has done nothing for her. 

But then Erwin tells her what happened, suddenly and brutally like he's been holding his breath for hours. There is sadness and pity in his blue eyes that makes Levi angry, but as the words form and string together to make chilling events Levi only feels sick. Her heart sinks to the bottom of her stomach and sits there, twisting and writhing like some painful thing. Eren is dead. She fucking ate him. Levi Ackerman, humanity's strongest, ate Eren Jaeger, Humanity's last hope. She's gonna vomit, her stomach hurts like there's a beast in her belly trying to rip her insides apart. And it hurts, God it hurts.

"Get out,"

It's barely a breath, like the whisper of a ghost, but Erwin hears and he doesn't move away, but closer. His hands rest on hers and they burn. It's like God is touching her with his almighty hands and is tearing her into pieces and reminding her what she's lost-

"Levi, please-"

"Get out,"

Erwin is stubborn and refuses to, trying to comfort Levi but is only burning her, making the fire bigger and bigger and bigger til-

"Get out Erwin! now!"

Levi pushes him off with the strength of a thousand men and he stumbles back, shock in his vast eyes. But still, Erwin doesn't give up and walks back towards her but Levi isn't having it. He shouldn't be near her, let alone touch her, let alone breathe the same air as her, let alone try and help her. She leaps out the bed and punches against his chest and pushes and he doesn't fight back, but she wishes he does. Because he whispers comfort to her while grasping her arms softly and it's like a hot knife in the flesh of her arms. 

"Let go of me!"

Levi realises that she is only dressed in a white vest and matching pair of shorts, her once hidden body now on display for Erwin to see. But she doesn't care, soldiers have seen her bare and the filthiest men of the underground have fucked her, so what does it matter if Erwin sees her. He steps back from her, not sure what to do.

"Levi,"

"Get. out." 

And finally, he does. Erwin Smith gives up. He sighs untriumphently and leaves, closing the door quietly behind him.

Levi's knees buckle beneath the tremendous weight of her anguish. She presses her forehead against the cool wooden floor, her heart heavy in her chest and she cries. A scream bubbles up out of nowhere and breaks past her chattering teeth but there's no sound, she can't breathe and her tears feel like molten lava running down her cheeks. She's a monster. Levi is the beast from the nightmares of war-torn boys. She is a Goddamn monster.

And Levi vomits as she thinks of bones stuck between her molars and blood across her tongue. She lifts herself up and doesn't look at it, afraid she'll see blood and bones and green eyes. Levi sits against the wall besides the bed, pulling the cloak with her and embracing her shivering form with it. She feels pathetic and disgusting and abnormal and dark.   
Levi is thinking of any possible way for her not be her right now. She thinks of spilling her blood and banishing her soul out of her body to someone else. She thinks of dying a million deaths and dying a million times. She fantasizes swallowing a bullet. 

Levi is a fucking monster, and that's that.


	5. Chapter five - A warrior returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for it being a short one xxx Thank you for reading and please leave a comment xxx

It's been a week since Levi Ackerman ate Eren Jaeger. Since she stumble upon a pebble river naked and trembling, like a new born. 

There's a scouting expedition outside the walls later and, with or without Erwin's blessing and much to his dismay, Levi is going. And Erwin understands because to keep Levi inside the walls for more than a week was like keeping a wild horse in a pen. Her restlessness has not changed throughout her years of hardship, it seems to have only made it worse. Levi is as eager to kill titans as she was after Isabel and Furlan's death.

She is to go with Jean's squad and Levi seems... content with that. He knows she'd rather go solo, like the lone wolf she is, and bare her teeth to the titans. But he can't lose her, not when he's just got her back. 

And some of the cadets are suspicious of her, scared of her even. But Levi has always had that effect on people. She's intimidating and brooding and scares people away, because she's not made from sugar and spice and everything nice. But rather fire and lightening and everything frightening. People see the smoldering flames and raging winds and think she's gonna tear them to the ground. But it just depends on how you approach a wild fire during a storm.

But Arthur Sawyer isn't afraid of fire or storms and stands tall like a mountain besides Levi when they're watching training. She critiques and there is some advice in her vulgar-spewn sentences while Arthur comforts and applauds, a smile bright like summer sun on his face. They spoke briefly all those years ago, shared a cigeratte behind the stables once or twice and maybe even double-teamed a few titans. But now, they share the strong relationship of war-born veterans with brittle hearts. 

During the expedition, Erwin will be with her. Even after four years of separation, they stick to each other. They had even started resurrecting old traditions. Levi would bring him tea in the mornings and would keep him company at lunch and eat sparsely with him at dinner. She'd sit on that ancient couch that held many conversations in its cushions, being vulgar and sarcastic and witty. It is a hole in his heart being rebuilt with Levi's ever present scent of tea leaves and cleaning products. Levi's compulsion for cleaning also hasn't gone away. 

They haven't discussed the fact that titan blood pulses through Levi's veins. Though they do need to, but not now. He had to have a stern conversation with Hange not to mention or inquire about anything to Levi about it, for he knew how obsessed they were about titans and shifters. 

From a distance, Erwin watches Levi. 

She has bonded her chest and is dressed in the scouts uniform with the secure straps and 3DM gear and winged jacket and her own cloak. She's a warrior once again.  
There is a shallow mist clinging to the cobble ground and kisses her hard leather boots as she strides towards Jean. He's having a gentle conversation to one of his squad members, a younge doe-eyed boy, who is shaking and trembling like there's a storm beneath his skin and is tightly holding onto the edges of his shirt.  
Levi stands behind Jean and waits with a cloak clutched in his hands. Jean's cloak. 

"Commander?" 

Turning his head, Erwin is met with the dark-eyed stare of Alfred Garla and he looks skeptically over Erwin's shoulder at Levi. Alfie, cause no one dare calls him Alfred in fear of their throats being ripped out, is an iron-boned and ire-hearted captain who fears plenty but does not dare to show it except through skeptesism and anger. pale blonde hair is pulled back ruggadly with strong string and the milk-skin on his nose is dotted with blemishes and birthmarks. 

"Do you think this is a good idea?"

Understanding Alfie's concern, Erwin clasps his shoulder with his hand and squeezes it reassuringly, just like his own father used to.

"I know you doubt Levi, but I urge you not to worry... he'll be fine," 

Erwin uses male pronouns for Levi in public because he does not wish to shame her, but in his mind Levi is back and reborn and beauti-

"I do not mistrust your judgment Erwin, but what about this new ability of hi-" 

"We haven't discussed it yet, but we will... all due in time," 

Alfie nods his head before turning to his squad and the others, all mounting their horses or double checking their gear with shaking fingers, and Jean, cloaked in green, marches passed him to his own horse. Levi stands silently in his shadow like a ghost.  
He goes to speak to her but she leaves him as silently as she appeared, her steps light and leaps upon her steed like a feline. Erwin is confused at the pain he suddenly feels in his chest, a harsh small feeling that aches in his heart and it causes a swell of discomfort in his belly.

"You coming old man,"

It's gone. Levi's voice carries his uneasiness away into nothing and he imagines that he smiled quite stupidly by the arch of her brow and purse of her lips. She clicks her tongue on the roof her mouth. Erwin climbs his stallion while thinking, thinking of that strange feeling that had overcome him when he felt that Levi was ignoring him, and she did that quite a lot so why now? 

"You sure you want to do this?" 

Erwin knows the answer, but he just wants to double check. Levi looks at him through her black hair and her eyes are silver in the winter mist. 

"I need this, Erwin... I need to kill some titans just to fucking remind myself that I'm not one of them anymore," 

"I understand," 

Levi shakes her head while turning away from him, the ear-rupturing sound of the gates opening, and she gazes into the maw of the outside of world. 

"No.... you don't,"


	6. Chapter Six - Candle light touches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter xxx sorry for the long wait xxxxxxxx

"No casualties. No injuries. A miracle if you ask me," 

No one had asked the nurse, but Lara Faròn is prone to sharing her opinion, even if it's unasked for or inappropriate. She goes about changing the dressings of a girl's missing leg while the commander thinks to himself; it is no miracle, no blessing from God, but Levi and Levi alone.

Of course that's not true. Levi had been working with twenty plus other soldiers who too fought with bravery and strength and willingness, flying like lost birds through the winter. But none of them flew like Levi, none of them had wings like Levi, broken and burnt but unbelievably powerful and holding the weight of huminty. She'd been flying earlier that day like an unruly angel, and instead of bringing life she was killing and killing and killing. 

"Is it true, commander? about the captain.... being a titan for all those years?"

The cadets eyes shine hazel in the soft light that spills through the linen curtains, questioning and curious like human nature. Erwin knows she means no harm, no bigotry or accusation on her still purple-splattered face. She'd been nabbed by a 9 metre titan during a previous expedition, it had held upside down and bitten her leg off just as another cadet had slain the beast and she'd fallen a good 18 metres. Her survival was a miracle. But he can see that she regrets surviving on somedays. Erwin frowns when he can't remember her name.

"What's your name?"

"Loretta Dedja sir, sorry I meant no-"

He raises his hand to dismiss her apology and smiles gently at Loretta, which seems to calm the stiffness in her bones. Then Erwin sighs heavily while bowing his head slightly and feels his smile dim into a firm line, the words sitting on his tongue tasting bitter.

"Yes it is, but I would not worry, Levi is thankfully on our side,"

"God help us if he wasn't," 

As Erwin leaves the med wing and starts heading towards Levi's chambers, he starts to think about his captain. He faintly shakes his head at thought and wonders when Levi ever became his. She is a being of her own making, a creature so wild and so untameable that Erwin questions why she's still here. Levi could disappear like a ghost and they'd never find her. But she stays, pleasantly haunting them. 

The wind outside howls and cries against the building like wailing titans. Windows are pelted with sharp rain drops that slowly but efficiently wash away the snow, but that will only cause more problems. Erwin doesn't need cadets slipping on ice and breaking their necks.

They only have one more expedition before they must go into hibernation, wait out the storms and blizzards and cold till spring. And by then, they'd hopefully of milked a lot of spare cash from the Festive Ball for their funds. The Festive Ball is the reason for Erwin's visit to Levi's chamber. Usually they only want Erwin to come along, for its full of nobals and the commanders of the Stationary Guard and Military police. But, only after hearing the story of Levi's resurrection, they want to finally meet Humanity's strongest. But Erwin fears that it's more than that.

Erwin stops at Levi's door and faces it, pausing for a moment just to ease the complex beating of his heart, before tapping his knuckles against the wood. 

"Levi? may I come in?" 

From the other side of the door, Erwin hears Levi make a sound of permission and turns the handle, pushing the door open. He takes one step in, looks up to meet Levi's gaze and freezes in his tracks. 

Levi stands bare-chested before him, bold like a queen. 

A sound, stuck between a gasp and a word he tries not to speak because swearing is informal, stutters between his lips and Levi starts to weave her fingers through a pile of bandages in her palm. Out of desire and all out pervertedness, Erwin watches candlelight-casted shadows spill and sing on her breasts and shoulders. 

"Close the fucking door Erwin, you're letting a draft in,"

He closes the door behind him, eyes stuck on Levi's holy body that he would gladly worship every night. He'd gladly kneel before her and mouth prayers on her thighs and re-write the bible with his tongue on her petal folds. He'd worship her, this Goddess, who's hands, small yet powerful, fell beasts. Erwin's sins would be repented by the silver scars that constellate her body, hard from muscle and worn by weather yet still soft and seductive in ways that aren't holy. He'd take her now, only with her blessing. 

"Jesus Christ Erwin, has it been that long since you've gotten off with a woman?"

But this isn't just a woman. This isn't just some prostitute from the streets or a nobal lady or a lover, this is Levi. And maybe Levi now sees the way he looks at her, like she's everything he's living for, like she's the sun and the moon that are holding Erwin's world together, and her pale face goes scarlet. Though Erwin can barely tell. 

"I'm sorry, you just caught me off guard," 

"Well, what is it?"

Erwin speaks but doesn't really pay attention to what he's saying, for his eyes watch in awe and curiosity as Levi swathes clean bandages around her breasts. She pulls on them tightly, so tight that Erwin dreads that she's cutting off her circulation, as she compresses her breasts to her chest and Erwin hears his blood thunder in his ears. 

"So who's the head of this snake then? Who's the fucking creep who wants me there?" 

"Why do you say it like that?" 

Levi scoffs and walks over to a long mirror at the foot of her bed, turning to her side while trying to fit her bandages securely. Erwin then suddenly realises that her hair is wet, darker than black and slick with water that drips onto her shoulders. He struggles to fight back against the sin of his thoughts as he listens to Levi.

"They only want me there so all those old, greasy nobal prats can stare at me and drool all over their suits that are more expensive than my entire existence... They don't care about what happened to me," 

"Well Micah Hark seems to be very intruiged by you, though I do agree it might have nothing to do with your story,"

The name is vile on his tongue like rotting fruit, gag inducing almost. Erwin has never been a fan of Micah Hark. He's a Lord with a stolen crown and tainted gold and his soul is obsessive and poisonous. Though he's a man Erwin doesn't want to foil with because Micah could bring down the survey corps in a single night.  
But he'd never thought that Levi would ever have to meet him, especially under these circumstances. The thought of Micah's filthy hands on Levi makes Erwin's teeth grind till he tastes iron on his tongue.

"Micah Hark? He sounds like a rich tosser who gets what he wants.... and I know exactly what to do..." 

"What is your plan, Levi? a little bit of detail would be-"

Levi groans and hisses a curse under her breath that sends ripples down his spine, like drops of rain trickling down his vertebrate.

"Erwin come help me with this will you, I can usually do this on my own but I'm so Goddamn tired,"

Erwin feels adrenaline soar though his body like he's killing titans on the field again except he's not and it is just levi. But Levi seems a lot more terrifying than some 10 metre, man-eating giant.  
She's facing the mirror when he's behind her, her back illuminated from the left by the gaggle of candles on the dresser. Above the bandages her shoulder blades bloom as she rolls her shoulders and tilts her neck to the side, releasing a loud, pleasing crack. The ends of the bandages hang low at the bottom of the lacework and Erwin just needs to tie them together and tuck them beneath the bind. But it just isn't that simple. Because Erwin wants to touch Levi and feel the skin of her beautiful, contoured back. He can't take it anymore. The Devil's tempting is too great. He can't go for fourty days and fourty nights without tasting her just once.

"Stop bloody staring and just-"

Without even thinking about what he's doing or the consequences, Erwin leans in besides her ear and hushes her. Levi tenses like there is a blade on her nape. So Erwin rests his large hands on her sides and presses his face into the freshly shaven threads of her hair, breathing in the scent of lavander and rose from her shower.

"Erwin... what are-"

"Relax Levi, let me take care of you," 

His hands migrate to her hips that are curved like a blade and he holds onto them, securing Levi and rooting her down to the floor. Erwin peeks at the mirror to see her reaction, too see if he's gone too far, but Levi is gazing right back at him with her lips lightly parted and an expression he's never seen on her before. Erwin knows he shouldn't be doing this, he knows that relationships in the Corp are a wish for a broken heart and a sad soul. But he can't... cause everyday is his last and he'd rather spent it worshipping this Goddess who breathes gold at his fingertips. It is wrong, but all this bad tastes sweet at the moment.

"If you want me to stop-"

"Don't be a fucking idiot," 

He laughs quietly in her ear before bowing his head and pressing his lips to her shoulder, kissing the silky skin and running his tongue across her flesh. Tasting her. Swallowing her. Devouring her. Levi's breath hitches and she sighs pleasantly. His hands map a communion in the cradle of her hips and lays hymns across her belly. 

He bites her throat like a lion only to kiss her like a poet afterwards. Levi is chanting his name under her breath, trying to hide her face, and she moans a gospel as his hand snakes down her abdomen, searching for that forbbiden fruit. 

"Beautiful, God Levi, so beautiful," 

Erwin touches Levi through the fabric of her trousers and she makes a sound that is surely a word from the Devil's songs. His teeth ravage her throat and shoulders while his hands caress her hips and clothed sex, teasing her and driving her to madness. 

"Erwin... Jesus,"

He pulls his hand away and she hisses like a feral cat, her hand reach down to grab his and drag it back to her sex.

"Don't fucking sto-"

"I'm not," 

His fingers tread beneath the hem of her trousers and Levi takes in a deep, strong breath, awaiting her end. Her demise. Her destruction. When Erwin feels her warmth and wetness, she sighs through her nose while biting her bottom lip in pure, unimaginable ecstasy. Erwin strokes her softly as he lightly mouths the cartilage of her ear, easing her slowly towards the edge, and Levi is trembling in his arms. Her arms swing up, greedy fingers grasping and threading through his gold hair. He grins like a madman as she begs to be undone, begs to be torn apart by his hands.

And as Levi is about to fall, the door knocks. 

"Don't stop,"

"Levi!"

It's Hange. Damn them. Damn them to Hell.


	7. Chapter seven - Devil in a dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this xxx so sorry for the long wait xxxxx

The ball room is extravagant. It is gold and marble walls with twenty foot windows and red curtains and a great crystal chandelier that glows like angel Gabriel. There is a monstrous staircase with a balcony at the front where he sees Micah hark, their host, talking to the commander of the Stationary Guard, Dot Pixis and the commander of the Military Police, Nile Dok. It is flooded with nobals and high borns and rich bastards.

But despite the chandelier light and sparkling dresses and bright eyes and diamond jewels, the room is dark to him.

"Where is Levi? the carriage should of arrived by now,"

"Stop worrying," 

Along with Levi, he'd brought the other captains. The minute they'd gotten past the formalities with a few nobals, Hange had sprinted to the tables of honey-roasted ham and golden-skinned turkey and flaming puddings and fruit punch. They're still gorging themself like a starving animal. Alfie had wondered off a few minutes ago to help himself to the free wine and Erwin sees him now, on his third glass, waffling on to a pair of high born sisters, who giggle at his flushed cheeks and bold smile. Erwin feels inclined to stop them, but decides not to, for alcohol and rich food is a rare treat in the Corp.

Jean, however, is phlegmatic and uninterested. He's half way through his first glass of whiskey, not touched a crumb of the food and has aired several ladies who have tried to lead him away from Erwin. He simply doesn't not care. It is.... unnevering how much he resembles Levi, but war can do strange things to a man.

"It's a long ride, and the police aren't taking any chances with the recent attacks, I'm sure you know this,"

Erwin does. But he's surprisingly impatient today, and he just wants to see Levi. He wants to touch her and hear her voice, let it fill his aching heart. She's been keeping a distance from him since what happened after the expedition, avoiding eye contact and freezing like he is a monster in the hallway and trying to find any reason to stay away. It has put a strain of their relationship. And he doesn't like it. 

"What if somethings happened?"

"If somethings happened, Levi can take care of himself.... But nothing has happened you're just making yourself worried," 

Jean is correct, Erwin knows nothing has happened and he knows the carriage is just late. There is logic and straight, clear answers. But Erwin still feels like he's lost in the dark without her light. 

Then suddenly someone walks in.

Heads turn and murmurs are whispered and Erwin thinks the King has just entered, so he turns around and his breath catches in his throat.

It is no King, but a queen.

The room is quiet except for the clacking of black heels on the marble floor and Levi pauses, bathing in the hundreds of eyes that worship her. Her heavenly bad body is tailored in a black, high cut split dress that makes her look like the Devil laced in a dark dream. She is a femme fatale with blue serpent eyes selling kisses as coup de grâce. Between blood lips is a cigarette, and smoke slips from her mouth like eaten souls. 

Erwin wants to kneel and recite Isaiah 14:12 between her thighs and ask forgiveness for all his wrong doings on her hips. But he controls himself, staring at her like she's the ghost he's been looking for since he was child, the one that he saw in the alleyway beneath the lamp light.

"What a woman,"

A man says besides him, cigar lodged between his lips and strokes the white whiskers on his chin. Erwin wants to take that cigar and shove it down his throat or stab him with the carving knife impaled in the ham. But, again, he controls himself. 

Levi gets bored of the staring and drooling and "tsks" before sauntering away towards Erwin and Jean, flicking the ash onto the floor. On the way, she snatches a glass of bubbling shampagne from a waiter who nearly trips over his own feet. The ball room reverts back into chatter and banter and politics, but many still stare or spare a few glances for the Goddess from the Underground. 

"Way to make an entrance, never heard a room this large and with so many people so silent in my life" 

Levi scoffs as she takes a drag of her ciggerette, the filter red from the lipstick, and exales the smoke through her nostrils like a dragon. Erwin doesn't know how someone can be so effortlessly attractive. Alfie and Hange join them with drinks in their hands and huge grins on their pink faces. Levi rolls her eyes.

"They only stared because they're either horny cunts who can't get enough of it or petty girls who envy anyone better than them," 

"You think your better than them?"

Arching a slim brow, she takes a sip from her gold champagne and rockets the rest of her ciggerette with on last toke before dropping he ash and filter to the floor.

"I know I am," 

The smoke clouds around them so heavily Erwin thinks it might actually rain, and Hange howls in laughter, causing some extra heads to turn.

Erwin spares a quick glance to look at the balcony towards Micah and his bones stiffen when he sees that he is staring at Levi, green eyes dark and his lips are pulled into a grin. He wants to yell at Micah from across the ball room and curse him out, tell him if he lays a finger on Levi he's a dead man, threaten him till his throat is raw. Cause Levi is his! He doesn't and controls himself for the third time. 

But his heart sinks when he sees Levi staring back him, eyes usually low in a manner of seduction and a coy curl to her lips. A thought pops into Erwin's mind and the fear and dread it brings upon him courses through out his body like a poison. This is Levi's plan. A suduction. Prostitution if Erwin says it coldly. He won't allow it. Even if they juiced a million pounds from Levi's plan, he is not having her sell a body that belongs to hi-

"And off goes the queen diva, probally going to seduce our bloody host," 

She's gone. Not a word to him, not even a glance. And Erwin feels his heart burn, painfully crumbling away into ash and settling at the bottom of his stomach. He feels that the smallest breath will blow what's left away so he holds his breath as he watches her leave him, eyes unfaithfully lingering on her behind. He only breathes when she has disappeared into the crowd. 

And Later, after being hounded with luxurious-laced ladies and greed-girthed gentlemen, Erwin finds her. He's thirdwheeling in a discussion between a tight-skinned lady and her withering husband about their childrens inheritance when through a slip in the red curtain he catches a glimpse of her, standing alone on the balcony. Erwin dismisses himself as politely as he can because this urge that surges through him is supernatural, like the Holy ghost. It's a brisk walk through the crowd to get to the balcony and he pauses in front of the closed curtains, heart throbbing like a wild thing in his chest, singing a love song against his ribbs. 

Erwin steps out into the night and his skin crawls at the cold breeze that spears through his blazer. At the railing, Levi smokes another ciggerette. The wind tassles her hair that matches the winter night sky, which is written with dead stars that shine long forgotten tales, and she turns around. 

In the pale moonlight, her eyes shine like stolen crystals.

"God... stop looking at me like that," 

"like what?" 

She snears at him like he's something from her past and drags her ciggerette, smoke spilling from her lips. But Erwin now sees that there is colour to her cheeks that wasn't there before; a soft redness that is like the juice of freshly-picked summer strawberries. Erwin suddenly understands.

"Like you want to fuck me right here and now," 

Erwin smirks a devilish look towards her, raising a brow, and approaches her with a confident gait that does not hide well his real intentions. He's so close to her that she's craning her neck to look up at him and she looks devine with silver moonlight dripping on the bow of her lips and down her throat. 

"Is that a problem?"

"I'm afraid I'll have my hands full with Mr Hark tonight," 

He feels his gaze darken on Levi as she says this and she seems pleasantly pleased with his reaction. So that is her plan. 

"Oh wow you really don't like sharing, do you Erwin?" 

It is like he's an animal being challenged when he kisses her, it is hard and achingly painful and so so good when he feels his victory. Feels her fingers wrap around his arm and shoulder, desperate to hang on, begging him for more. But he pulls back.

"You are mine, Levi, don't forget that,"

And just like that, he leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading thisXxxx please put your comments down to tell me what you think xxxx


End file.
